BrownEyed Beauty
by Dark Cascade
Summary: The Sequal to Old Beginnings Recap inside........JessRory...LukeLore Final Chapter up.
1. BurgerBoy

**This is the sequal to "Old Beginnings"  
Recap...Logan's dead** _yay_**_  
_Rory is with the awesome and beautiful Jess Mariano, and she just finished her senior year. She is living with her mother until she finds a job.  
this story takes place 2 years after Logan's funeral.  
Oh and Lorelai and Luke are engaged**

**And I own nothing...at the moment...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rory walked into Luke's diner. It was want that brought her here before and it had done it again, but this was not want of the warm dark beverage that sustains the Gilmore clan. It was want for her very own brown eyed beauty, Jess.  
She spotted Luke, "Hey, Luke."  
"He is upstairs. You will have coffee when you retreat from the upstairs dungoun. When is your mother coming in?" Luke's scruffy voice told her.  
"I don't really know. When I left she was dragging herself into the kitchen. I think you should go check on her. Make sure shes not passed out or something." Rory said picturing her mother passed out on the kitchen table.She chickled at the thought.  
"Ok. Thanks." he sighed. Lorelai was spending alot more time then needed at the Inn. Work has been her pride and joy this week. Luke was starting to get annoyed. Having not seen his fiance in that week.  
As Rory climbed the stairs, she heard Luke call for Caeser to watch the place. The bells jingled on his way out.  
She came to the door and before she even knocked on it, it opened to reveal a half-naked Jess.  
"Hello." she said brightly.He pulled her into the apartment and pushed her onto the wall.  
"Hi." he said back with a smile and kissed her passionatly.  
"Wooo...miss me?" Rory asked after a minute. She was lightheaded.  
"Yes. Very much. Don't leave next time."  
"Don't you think people will miss me?" Rory asked turning around in his arms.  
"Maybe Luke, Lorelai...but I don't think town princess's return was that big. I also don't really know if everyone really knows you are here." he said with a smirk.  
"I will try to stay as long as I can next time I really will try." Rory walked away from the wall and sat at the table.  
"Well, give me two minutes adn I'll change and we can go eat some thing downstairs. Have you eaten yet?" Jess asked from the bathroom.  
"No, but I'm not that hungry. I need coffee though."  
"Babe, you always need coffee. Its like your herione." Jess said coming out of the bathroom. Hair gelled in thier usual spikes. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on over his head. Careful not to mess it up too much.  
"Hurry up, Burger-Boy!" Rory said with a smile.


	2. Cheap Date

**Thank you to all the reviewers...  
And to that anonymous reviewer...thanks for the advice...but next time leave your name so i could fully appreciate your review. So I can talk to you. Maybe help one of your fellow writers out?And I wasnt saying u were whining just that other ppl have whined about it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**She ran down the stairs and to a chair by the counter. Jess followed behind quietly. He went behind the counter and poured two cups of coffee setting one in front of Rory. He then pulled out a writing pad and went to work. Walking around the diner, Jess took order after order. Taking each back to Caeser. Caeser cooked the orders and Jess, while trying to avoid Ms. Patty and Babette's hands, got them as quickly as possible. Luke finally walked into the diner from Lorelai's house and walked behind the counter.

"Hey, Rory. How you been?" he asked.

"Luke, you saw me about 30 minutes ago. I'm fine." she said.

"Sorry. Your mom was on the couch when I got there. Had to wake her up, get her showered and dressed and she coming in in about 5 minutes." He told her, then quickly added to her smirk,"Go ahead."

"Haha, _dirty_!" Rory said with a smile. She took a long sip form her coffee and waited for her mother.  
Lorelai finally got herself into the diner. The bells jingled and Rory turned to meet her grumpy mom.

"You left me there to rot." the older Gilmore said, sitting on the stool. Jess was quickly in front of her with a mug full of piping hot coffee.

"Bless you, Jess."She said quietly. She gulped down her first cup as Luke walked in front of her."

"Oh, Lukey boy. It seems that my coffee mysteriously disappeared. Will you give me some more please?"Lorelai said.

"I told you never to call me that." he replied.

"Well, I will continue to call you that unless I get some coffee." she told him, tipping her cup upside down. Making it clear there was not a drop of liquid in it.Luke picked up the black coffee pot and set it down in front of her.

"Here." he said before stalking off to fill orders.

"He seems to be in a bad mood today. Any idea why?" Lorelai asked sipping at her coffee.

"Well, he hasn't seen his fiance so I think its taken a toll on him." Rory said. Lorelai slipped off her stool and walked behind Luke.

"Luke?"

"Humm?" he asked.

"You wanna go to Sniffy's tonight? I really need a break from the Inn and I wanna go out." she proposed. He looked at her a smiled for the first time that day.

"Of course. 8 ok?" He asked.

"Yes.Pick me up at eight sharp."she told him and walked back to the stool looking very pleased with herself.

"Nice work."Rory said getting up. The longer Gilmore looked at Luke and smiled. He finally gets to be with her mother. He was talking very nicely to Babbette. She walked up to her mom and said, "So since you guys are going out I guess me and Jess will have a movie night." She looked up at Jess who was looking at her. His name in their conversation had spiked his interest.

"Jess, we're having a movie night tonight. My house. Like 7?" Rory told him nonchalantly.

"Ok, but I pick first movie."

"No Say Anything again?"She looked at him with puppydog eyes.

"Gilmore that hasn't worked on me since...well that never has worked on me!" He told her.

"Well, ok Say Anything...Once! Then we get to watch Dirty Dancing. And have Indian food." She said with a smug look.

"Oh, God. Hun, I have to over rule the Indian food. I don't think I could stand the smell. Pizza. You both can agree and its very cheap."Lorelai chimed in.

"Ok, so now I'm a cheap date,huh?" Jess said sarcastically.


	3. Blue and Brown

**Love the reviews keepem comin...  
I own nothing...makes me feel sad..  
To the writers out there who can think of an idea...fly with it...dont suppress it...fly with it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jess and Rory sat on the couch. Say Anything was on the DVD player.

"Gilmore push play please..." Jess said waiting for Rory to push the button.

"Dodger, you can wait a few second for the movie. I have to order pizza cause you don't want Indian food."

"Woo, It's been a long time since you called me Dodger." Jess said awkwardly.

"Really? Well I need to start saying it more often then won't I?" At that moment Blue met Brown and a tingle went through Rory and Jess. Both of them still couldn't handle a stare for more then a couple seconds. They would in a staring contest. Both winning. Rory looked away and picked up the phone.

"Hey, George. Can I get a large cheese sausage and cheese, please?" Rory said. answering the familiar voice on the other end.

"Yeah, thanks George." She hung up. Jess was right behind her went she turned to sit back on the couch.Once again Blue met Brown.

"Hi." Jess.

"Hi."Rory.At that second everything was perfect in their eyes. Nothing could mess up this moment between them. Jess kissed Rory softly on the lips.

"Do you still wanna watch the movie?" Rory asked.

"Not as much as I would love to keep this mood going." Jess said slyly. After many minutes of this they heard a big knock on the door.

"I have to get it!" She said getting up.Jess sat on the couch. He heard a loud,"Hey, Luke!" He scrambled up and fixed his shirt, which had been tangled on the previous interaction.

"Hey, Uncle Luke." Jess said once Luke was in his line of vision.

"Hey. Wait. Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Luke asked embarrassed. Slightly blushing. Rory blushed deep-rose-red, though.

"No, Luke. You didn't interrupt anything." Rory said. She grabbed the two bags of food from Luke. Rory, Jess, and a very hesitant Luke, sat at the kitchen table. An awkward silence filling the room.

"So, Luke. Why did you bring the food?" Rory asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, your mom called and she said you were alone so I brought you food." Luke stated. After about 15 minutes, Luke left and Rory and Jess ate. The pizza guy came and gave Rory the not-needed pizza pie. They were laughing and joking until 10:30. Rory looked at the clock.

"Jess, my mom should be home some time soon." Rory said.

"Ror, I've been meaning to ask you something. I think we should move in together."  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******DUN DUN DOOOOON! I love my cliffies.**


	4. Reactions a pleanty

**Ok here is the next chapter...**

**I don't own it...I can only dream...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Ror, I've been meaning to ask you something. I think we should move in together."_

"What?" Rory said backing up against the wall.

"Ror, I just think it is time we move in together." Jess said with seriousness.

"Jess-" Rory observerd her shoes and She thought about it. Not just at this moment. She has thought about it since Lorelai asked Luke to marry her.

"Jess." she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"We're moving in together!" she stated quietly. "We're moving in together!" She squealed happily and jumped into her boyfriend's arms.  
Just as he let her go she pulled back and said,  
" I have to call Mom." Rory lunged at the phone on the wall, but Jess stopped her.  
He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! I wanna move in with you, Jess!!!!" she had a smile from ear to ear. He hugged her tightly and kissed him. She deepened the kiss showing him all the meaning of her words. She pulled away and grabbed the phone.  
Right before she dialed the first number, Rory stopped, turned around, and said. "Jess?"

"Yeah, Ror?" Jess asked.

"We're moving in together." was all she said. At that she stood there and let the words sink in. she was moving in with the love of her life. It may not seem like a big deal to most people, but to Rory it was the best day. She thought of all the times shes had with this boy. All the ups and downs. The best of times and the worst of times. _Oh crap hes growing on me. I'm quoting Hemingway in my head._

Rory Gilmore called her mother on her cell phone.  
"Mom?" Rory said frantically.

"Yeah, Hun whats wrong?" Lorelai asked. Distressed because of her daughter's voice.

"Mom, nothings wrong. Everything is so great!! Where are you?"

"Phew. You almost gave me a heart attack! I'm on my way home. I'll be there in about 2 minutes. Why?"

"Nothing, just hurry up please!!!??" Rory begged.

"Yeah. No speed limit can challenge me!!" Lorelai said in a 'super-hero' voice.Rory laughed at that and said good bye and that she will see her soon.

Lorelai broke atleast ten laws trying to get from Luke's to her house. She ran to the doorway bust into the room to find her daughter and Jess lying on the couch waiting for her.  
Rory jumped up quickly and ran to the Elder Gilmore.

"Mom!! Jess and I are moving in together!" Rory said with a happy smile on her face. The girl was happy. Really happy. Lorelai could see that.  
That doesn't mean she could believe what her daughter was saying.  
"What? What now?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Me and Jess are moving in together!!" Rory repeated.  
"YAY!!!" Both the girls yelled. Lorelai gave both Jess and Rory big hugs and talked about what happened. About twenty minutes into the conversation, Jess stopped both the girls and asked. "What do you think Luke will say?"


	5. Happy now?

Ok here ya go guys...  
Don't own...not yet anyway

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...What do you think Luke will say?"

"Lorelai?" Jess asked waving a hand in front of her face. "Jess...?" Rory said. Her voice in the first stages of panic. "Jess. We need to tell Luke soon, like now. I don't want him finding out that we didn't say anything to him about this." Lorelai said quickly. She grabbed her purse from where she dropped it and practically ran out the door. "Hurry up!" Rory hissed at Jess. He was trying to get his shoes on. "OK!" They both ran out the door.  
When they finally arrived at Luke's, Lorelai grabbed the key above the door and shoved it open.  
"Luke!!!???" Lorelai yelled up the stairs.  
He was in bed seeing as though it was now midnight.  
"Lorelai?" Jess asked before they headed up the stairs.  
"What Jess?"she stopped.  
"Ummm...weird question, but could we tell Luke?" He asked practically hiding behind Rory.  
"Yeah, Mom. We love you and all, but could you hold on to yourself for a minute up there?" Rory asked kindly.  
"Of course. Now come on!" Lorelai said to the two and ran up the steps.  
"Luke?"  
"Where's the fire?" he asked sleepily.  
"Umm..."Lorelai looked at Rory a Jess."These two have something to tell you." she said stepping out of the way.  
"Ummm...Luke? We are..umm...-"  
"They're moving in together!" Lorelai yelled.  
"So much for holding yourself there, Mom." Rory mumbled.  
Lorelai looked at her daughter then at her husband. They both had looks on there faces. Lorelai was trying to figure out which one was the funniest. It's a toss up between Rory's anxious,'So what'd ya think?' look. To Luke's astonished 'You have GOT to be kidding me!?!' one.  
Jess was even starting to hold in laughter as he saw his girlfriend and uncle's faces.  
"W-what?" Luke stammered.  
Luke doesn't stammer... All three of the people standing in Luke's apartment, thought.

"Yeah, Luke we are." Jess told him."OK-k." Luke said. You could tell he wasn't fully awake yet.  
Lorelai sat down next to Luke.  
"Lukey, I think we need coffee and something to wake you up. We should go downstairs" she told him.  
"Jess" Rory whispered. She pointed to the door. He nodded and they went to make coffee. Leaving Lorelai and Luke to talk alone.  
"Do you think this is a good idea?" Luke asked after a minute.  
"I don't know what to do if it's not a good idea to be honest." Lorelai stated. They both looked shocked tired and then again happy and hyper. Their 'kids' were moving in together. Not the Luke though of Rory or Jess as a kid.

----------------------------------------------------Downstairs---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are we happy?" Jess said.  
"Happy? What do you mean exactly?" Rory asked.  
"Happy with Luke's answer?" he told her.  
"I don't know if we could call that an answer. He was half asleep and in shock." She thought about how Luke looked.  
Her mother is crazy. She had to come down here. Now to tell Luke everything.  
"Are we happy?" Jess asked again. Diverting Rory's eyes from the floor to his face.  
"Well, like I said. That wasn't much of a react-"  
"No are we-" he motioned between Rory and him, "happy?"  
"Yeah. I think so. I've always thought we could handle anything." Rory smiled and kissed Jess lightly on the lips.  
At that moment, and in true Gilmore fashion, Luke and Lorelai came down the stairs. Doing the same exact thing.  
"MOM!" Rory yelled.  
"LUKE!" Jess screamed.  
"Dirty." Lorelai giggled...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N ok u guys are awesome and I love u all for reading this. I'm not done yet but yeah...keep on reading! 


	6. Great Balls of Fire

**Sry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Gilmore Girls then..then..Paris is Hitler!..well then I guess...I might own  
Oh and I'm so sorry for the delay..I really haven't a reason why but yeah..here u go.  
**

* * *

The next few days flew by for one Rory Gilmore and one Lorelai Gilmore. they searched for houses and houses in Stars Hollow.  
Finally after 3 days of searching they found it. The Twickum house.  
The house Luke bought for Lorelai. The house that practically broke the two of them up. But Rory and Jess bought it. Moved in after two days. 

"It's perfect isn't it?" Rory said to Jess. they where standing in the home. Boxes covering their floor.

"Yes. It is." Jess was looking at Rory when he said this."

"So. What do you want to unpack first?" Rory asked casually.

"I don't know. Why don't we wait and unpack tomorrow?" Jess said with his usual smirk.

"Ok. Ok. We will put it off, but in three days if we haven't unpacked at least the bedroom stuff..I'm going..I'm gonna...Kill you with my 'whithering stare." Rory told him jokingly.

"Which reminds me. You never showed me that when you came to New York. I would really like to see that. So I guess we will wait until three days rolls around-" Jess looked at Rory's worried face.

"We are _never_ going to get this house finished are we?" She told him.

"Nope. Not with _that _kinda additude!" he told her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you."she whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back. then kissed her on the lips once again.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?"She asked him. Finally able to break the kiss.

"I hope so!" Jess said eying the bedroom with a twinkle in his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------Next Day---------------------------------------------  
Rory and Jess walked into the diner. Lorelai was already there. Of course having coffee and sitting at the counter talking 'diner-talk' with Luke.

"Put a pig in a blanket, and make it dance?" She asked him.

"Lore for the _last_ time. I'm not having this conversation with you.

"Come on Diner-Boy. Make something that I can say in Diner-talk." Lorelai pleaded.

"Yeah, Luke. Make something we can say."Rory said sitting down next to her mother.

"Hey, Ror. Coffee?" Luke said talking a cup out from under the counter.

"Like you even have to ask. " She took a sip form her mug."Gosh. Jess I don't think you'de be able to beat your uncle at _this_."She told her boyfriend, turning around in her seat.

"Yeah. um.. i doubt I'll ever be able to do _that _better, but...yesterday?" He asked.

"Oh god yes.! That will never EVER be topped!"Rory said quickly and gave Jess a quick peck.  
Luke looked at her curiously until he finally caught on.

"Thank you for joining us on Earth, Luke." Lorelai joked completely forgetting the previous conversation about..what was it? Bagels?

"God!" Rory laughed holding her sides for support."You didn't know? Wow. I would think Mom would have told you by now. even the thing last year." Rory winked at Luke and the look of horror washed over his features.

"I. Am. Burning. That. Mattress." Luke said.

-----------------------------------------Later--behind the diner-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I told you I was going to burn it."Luke told the three next to him with open mouths.

"We thought you were joking!" All three said together.


	7. Last night

**Sorry Guys. the lat one was complete filler. i know I just HAD to update and i gots it there fast. So heres the last chapter. Its based 2 years after the 'Great balls of Fire' thing. Rory and Jess have their house and Rory is working for a Hartford newspaper. She is editor there.  
Oh. P.S. I'm not planing on writing another one. Gosh. I hope I don't write another one. This takes too much work. I need to start writing one-shots.. Yeah...oneshots...Oh yeah story..**

**I don't own...for the last freaking time!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------Two years later.-------------------------------------------------------  
**  
"Mom?" Rory asked as she woke up. She wasn't at her mother's house. Nor was she in her apartment. She had somehow been moved, while sleeping, to an unknown destination. It looked like a hotel of somekind. She barely remembered the prior night. Only a Pub and numorous shots came to her.

"Jess? Are you there?" Rory squeaked. Trying to see if her boyfriend was somewhere in the distance. She squinted and winced at the pain that brought her. _Ok Hangover of the century!  
_  
"Rory? Your awake!" Jess walked into the room. Bags under his eyes, but smiling.  
He was holding coffee in his hands. By the looks of him, he had a massive hangover aswell.  
Rory pouted and looked at the coffee in the dark-haired-boy's hands.

"Oh. Not the pout! Not the pout! The infamous Gilmore POUT!" Jess said and turned his head.  
Rory stood up off the bed and, after regaining what balence she had, walked over to Jess and grabbed the coffee.  
Jess surrendered it to her without complaint.

"So. What happened last night?" Rory asked after sipping on her coffee slowly. "  
Jess' eyes where instantly pain stricken.

"Jess! What wrong, what happened?" Rory was worried already. She only asked a question to him, and he already was hurt.

"Rory, your telling me that you don't remember anything, _anything_, about last night?" He asked this slowly as if she was stupid.

"No Jess. I don't remember. I remember a little. Like the Pub and soe shots, but everythings a little hazey. Why? Jess, please tell em whats wrong with you!" Rory was full on worried at this point. She wanted to know who or what caused her boyfriend _this _much pain. And kick their ass.

"Rory." Jess said. More like a chock then anything.

"Yeah Jess?"

"I..um..I asked..you um.." Jess sputtered.

"Spit it out!" The Gilmore declared.

"Rory. I..Iaskedyoutomarrymelastnight." Jess said quickly.

"You asked me to marry you last night?" Jess didn't speak fast enough. He should have known. She was a _Gilmore_ for crying out loud.

"Yeah." Jess squeaked.  
She looked down at her ring finger. On it lay a beautiful engagement ring. A large teardrop shaped diamond in the center surronded by three blue stones on each side.

"O..my god.." was all she could manage to say.

"So even though you forgot, Thats still a 'Yes' right?" Jess asked quietly after several minutes.

"Jess Mariono. I love you with all my heart. Yes.. Its still a 'Yes'!" Rory said. They both smilied, and soon Rory was on her back with Jess hovering over her.

"Jess."

"Rory." She grinned.

"We're getting married." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah. You have to call your mom." Jess told her. Rory forgot all about telling people. _Shit!_  
She groaped around for her cell phone without breaking eye-contact with Jess.  
She hit speed-dial 2.

"Mom?" She said. There was a brief pause where Lorelai was talking.

"I'm getting married." She told her mother slowly and looked up at the love of her life.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" Jess heard over the phone. He laughed softly.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Rory laughed out.  
Jess didn't hear the reply, but it was followed closely by Rory.

"Yeah. Mom. I am happy." She looked upon Jess. Her love. Her rock.

She looked into his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes.  
Rory touched his cheek softly. Then she told him softly-

"My Browneyed Beauty."

* * *

**Ok people. Its short sweet and to the point. And a complete cleche...  
But i hoped you liked it.. Thanks to **

-gg-ghgrl775  
-Curley-Q  
-Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3  
-blonde-biatch  
-Goddess of the Rain Pixie  
-Literati and naley forever  
-Courtney37  
for reviewing and supporting I love you all.

Spend more time reading and less time worrying.  
Love  
Dark Cascade


End file.
